Should he go or should he go
by pikachumomma
Summary: a side fic for Yuuri's Twin. It about dealing with  Draco.  M to be safe


AN- READ ME FIRST! Now that I have your attention, gotta tell you a few things! First is that to understand this following story you need to read "Yuuri's Twin". This will promptly happen right after that chapter. Second when I read two reviews for chapter 7, this idea came at me and pleaded and begged to be written down. Last is that I'm a fickle Drarry fan. Some days/weeks I love this pairing and other times I want Draco to disappear and never to be brought up. So without further ado "Should He go? Or Should He Go?"

It hadn't even been a two whole days, before Draco had the castle annoyed and wanting him gone. Murata had thought that maybe this could work for him but after being in the blonde's presence for more than a couple of hours, he had made Wolfram is seem like a sweet caring angel.

He never shuts up! And normally that's ok, it only earns you a scowl of you are annoying from Gwendal. But Draco was receiving Death Glare. Very few people have actually received the glare and lived to tell the tale. Unfortunately Draco as of right now is still alive…for the moment…hopefully Heika and his brother don't care for him.

Gunter had switched from loving and over ecstatic about having one of Yori's friends here, but when Yori had told him his past with the blond and Conrad filling him in on what had happen at the fountain, changed to scary over-protective and overzealous avenger for Yori. Whenever the Draco appear next to Yori, Gunter appeared out of nowhere would chase him off.

Yuuri wasn't quite sure what to make of Draco. He had seen his twin's memories and knew how badly he had hurt his twin but he was expecting him to be so whiny and bratty. He seriously made Wolfram look good. But then again, now a days Yuuri thought Wolfram was always looking good. He can't wait to see what his mom had bought Wolfram…

Wolfram was pissed. This look a like was creating a seriously bad name for blondes. (no offence to blondes, just thought it would kind a funny, since they are both blonde and blonde jokes were running through my mind) No matter where the imposter went he was always trying to woo everyone. He couldn't believe that the imposter thought if you whine enough and bat your eyelashes that everyone would give in. Nope the Demons were stronger than that.

Yozak had met the annoying git and not even three seconds later his hands were itching to strangle the blonde. They seriously needed to do something about him or else he couldn't be held accountable for his actions.

Yori and Conrad had called a meeting later that night. When everyone was gathered round Yori started it by stating, "We need to get rid of that insufferable git. Preferably not kill since he is not worth emotion to kill but something needs to done!"

Almost immediately there were looks of relief were seen on people faces, especially Gwendals.

Wolfram surprisingly had an awesome plan, "ok so how about we ship him off to Sara?"

"An excellent idea Wolfram!" Gunter enthusiastically agreed.

"Yori could transform and bind into that ferret like your fourth year?" Yuuri asked.

It was like a light bulb went off in his mind cause the next thing they Yori a strange glint in his eye and only Severus had ever witnessed this glint. It was when his Slytherin and Marauder side came together in perfect unity, in otherwise complete you were completely fucked. And the weird thing is that the person it was directed to knew that they were completely fucked as well.

"This is what we are going to do, Gwendal I need a cage, Gunter I need to chase him to where Gwendal's cage is. Yuuri and Wolfram I need you to pen a letter to this Sara person explaining that he have a pet for him. Yozak and Conrad I need you to find some of those power draining crystals. All right break." They all dispersed doing their assigned jobs.

Two hours later you had a white ferret with a gem embedded into his chest trapped in a change hissing at the people surrounding it.

Gunter was the first to ask, "So what exactly did you do?"

"I transfigured Malfoy here into a ferret, then I embedded the crystal to drain his magic enough so that he can't transform back. I also cast an unbreakable and unmoveable spell on it as well as notice-me-not charms. And now I'm going to cast one last spell, **perpetuo**** lustra **(forever lust). Alright now we ship him off to Sara."

The next week…

"Oh" Sara squealed, "A gift from Yuuri. How did he know my birthday was in a few days?" Opening his the box a white ferret jumped at him and started to hump his leg like it was no tomorrow.

Back in at Blood Pledge Castle everything was back to normal.

Well as normal as it gets.

AN- Alright people should this be added to the main story? A better end though. Or do you Draco to actually be likeable? Cause I'm kinda leaning towards this story. This was for you Panda-ryuu-chan and firehedgehog.


End file.
